1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input-output integrated type information processor capable of controlling the orientation in which a picture is displayed on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 is a block diagram of the hardware construction of a conventional input-output integrated type information processor. Data is input through an input section 101 by a special pen 101a. A picture is displayed on an output section 102 in accordance with the content of a display random access memory (RAM) 105 by a display controller 104.
A central processing unit (CPU) 106 controls the overall operation of the processor. A RAM 107 and a ROM 108 are connected to the CPU 106. The orientation in which a picture is displayed on the display screen is fixed. This processor is not designed to have means for changing the picture display orientation.